Blame it on the Butterflies
by partofsomethingspecial
Summary: "What she didn't expect, however, was her own inability to keep her eyes off of Sam."    Warning: Rated M for lemons and language in future chapters. Also, if you can't tolerate a little lighthearted Santana bashing, direct yourself elsewhere.
1. Feeling Dizzy

Brittany had been feeling dizzy since she left Rachel's house that morning. Though she had expected the Rachel Berry house party to be a "trainwreck extravaganza," (Santana's words, not her own), Britt actually thought it was fun. What she could remember anyway...including body shots, stripping, and spin-the-bottle. And Sam. She definitely remember Sam and the intoxicating kiss they shared.

Rather than analyze her dizzy, cloudy feelings, Britt decided to "blame it on the alcohol," which is why she suggested that they paid tribute to Jamie Foxx and his iconic hit for their Glee assignment that week. When she put Santana in charge of wardrobe and recruited Mike's help for choreography, she knew Schue would love it for sure.

Thanks to Rachel and Puck, the New Directions were still drunk when they performed it for Schue, and Brittany felt increasingly confident through her dizzy haze. As she expected, Mr. Schuester loved their performance, (he thought the drunk "acting" was extremely convincing). What she didn't expect, however, was her own inability to keep her eyes off of Sam. I mean, she took notice that he was hot when he sang JBiebs, but he was Santana's boyfriend, so that was all it ever was. And what was more surprising: she could swear she caught him staring right back at her.

Brittany thought maybe she was just confused. Santana was always saying how even breakfast was confusing for her... But when she saw Sam in the hall later that day, he flashed her his trademark smile, and she got a feeling in her stomach that she only ever felt when she was with Santana. She tried to explain it once after a session of sweet lady kisses, but San started talking about bugs or flies fluttering or something, and Brittany checked out of that conversation. How were flying insects even relevant?

Later that week, Brittany was through with drinking after the assembly fiasco. Maybe Rachel shouldn't have put cough syrup and crumbled oreos in that drink she brought... She expected her dizzy feeling would dissipate soon, along with the funny bug feeling in her stomach. She tried to talk to San about that feeling again, leaving Sam out of the conversation, but Santana just called her dumb.

On her way to lunch later that day, Britt's phone started ringing that Amy Winehouse song that Santana put on her phone so she'd know who was calling.

Britt answered, "Hey S, I'm almost at the caf."

"Actually, I'm not eating lunch today. I'm making Sam take me out to gets ma Breadstix on. Boyfriends are good for that..."

Brittany's face fell a little. "Oh." As she turned the corner, she and Santana ended up walking shoulder to shoulder. S had her phone in one hand and Sam's hand in the other.

"Oh, hey Britt-Britt" Santana smiled as she hung up her cell. Britt smiled politely back, though she was honestly a little hurt.

Then Sam leaned around Santana and chimed "How have you been Brittany?" and he flashed her that same smile she couldn't get out of her head.

Brittany was distracted by his lips, and before she could answer the question, Santana coolly replied, "This is Britt we're talking about, Trouty Mouth. It's not like she's got any complex thoughts or emotions going on... Bye Britt." And just like that she dragged Sam down the hall. Before the pair could disappear around the corner, Sam glanced back, looking apologetic. Brittany just responded with a grin. Since Britt still had most of lunch period free, she decided she needed to talk to someone about this ASAP. Not Q. She wasn't exactly someone you confided in.

Brittany suddenly said, "Rachel!" And she took off in the opposite direction of S and Sam, toward her original destination: the caf.

She spotted Rachel eating alone, as she did most days, since she and Finn were still on the rocks. She sat directly across from the brunette, who just looked confused.

"Rach, I have to talk to you about something," Brittany exhaled.

"Um... Brittany, shouldn't you be talking to Santana or Quinn? I'm not sure you even like me," Rachel replied in a small voice that almost made Britt's heart ache.

"I do! And NO! I can't talk to Santana about this, and Quinn is just scary." Rachel's eyes lit up when Britt said this, because she had always liked Britt, but she could never approach her with the other two members of the unholy trinity glued to her hip. Plus, Quinn was scary and perhaps this could be a bonding point in their friendship.

"Okay, you can talk to me about anything, I'll be your confidante" Rachel said in a firm, but warm voice, that Britt found comforting. With a friendly smile and a quick, over-the-table hug, Britt began to tell Rachel all about her feelings for Sam. She even told Rachel about Sam staring back. Rachel listened intently, (which was a nice change from Santana, who never listened), and insisted that Sam was obviously reciprocating Britt's romantic feelings. The tiny brunette even explained that feeling in B's stomach. She said it was called "butterflies" and it meant that Brittany had feelings for Sam.

When the lunch period was drawing to an end, Rachel told Britt to text Sam after school. Tell him how she was feeling. Brittany was never one to be afraid to talk to boys, so she agreed that it would be best to text him tonight. She had his number from the Glee phone list, so she would do it later that night.

"Thanks Rachel. You're really nice. And I like your horse sweater!" With that, Brittany gave her another quick hug, and was gone, leaving Rachel smiling at her half-eaten lunch.

Britt got home from school that day, and though she was super excited to text Sam, she waited until after she fed Lord Tubbington his usual enormous dinner, and changed into her hot pink capri sweats, some mismatched socks, and a white ribbed tank that had probably belonged to one of the many boys B had entertained in her room before. On anyone else, the outfit would probably look sloppy, but with Britt's body, nothing could look bad. She then climbed onto her bed and quickly typed and sent her message.

"Hey Sam, it's Brittany S. Pierce from the Glee club. I think you remember me. Anyway I need to talk to you about butterflies and your smile." She hit send and anxiously awaited a response from the blonde boy who was out to a forced dinner at Breadstix with Santana.

Sam sat across from his girlfriend in the crowded restaurant. She was blabbering on about missing the Cheerios, but loving her ability to wear new outfits to school. Sam was uninterested, but was practiced in looking like he cared. (He dated Quinn, after all).

He felt his cell vibrate in his pants pocket. He though Santana might attack him, physically or verbally, if he was texting during their date, but he was bored so he risked sneaking a peek to at least see who it was. His phone shined up at him "1 new message from Brittany from Glee".


	2. Photobox

Sam hadn't heard a word out of Santana's mouth since Brittany's name popped up one his Blackberry. He was in a dreamy trance, thinking of golden hair, blue eyes, and a body that made lesser men have to resort to the "mailman" or Beiste. Honestly, he was surprised she wasn't swearing at him in Spanish or something... But Santana was Santana. Only interested in herself. Talking on and on.

The only time she managed to get his attention was when he heard "blah blah blah BRITT-BRITT blah blah blah". He could not believe how head over heels he was for this girl. The best friend of his current girlfriend.

By the time his truck pulled up in front of San's house to drop her off after Breadstix, Sam could hardly bear to leave his text unread any longer. Santana pushed her face towards his waiting for a kiss goodnight, and when he made no advances stormed off towards her door angrily. Before her door could even slam shut, his truck was halfway down the street.

He flung the front door open hastily, ran past his parents and up to his room, where he locked the door and yanked his phone out of his pants excitedly. He read the message to himself, and was not sure to make of the text right away. But it mentioned his smile. And butterflies? But his smile. Maybe she meant that she knows how he feels about her? He had to find out.

He texted back, "Hey Britt! Of course I remember you... Anyway. Sorry it took me so long to respond, but you wanted to talk?" And with a smirk, he set his phone on his night stand. It was late so he peeled off his shirt revealing the most perfect set of abs, and Unzipped and stepped out of his jeans. Boxer-brief clad, he slumped onto his bed, hoping he'd hear that phone buzz again.

Brittany had closed her eyes for just a second, and that second turned into a couple hours. She awoke from her face-down slumber when her phone vibrated underneath her chest. She then remembered texting Sam before she fell asleep and was hoping maybe, just maybe, this could be him.

Sure enough her phone lit up with the name "Sam Evans, 1 new message."

As she read through the text several times, she tried to think of what to say next. She didn't want him to think she was stupid.

Britt settled for a simple, "Yeah, hey! How was Breadstix?"

After a short pause, he responded back, "Better once you texted."

Brittany's cheeks flushed the brightest shade of red and she couldn't control her smile. "Look, Sam... I don't know how to say this because it's kind of confusing, but you smile at me and my tummy turns to butterflies." Message sent. _Uh-oh. No turning back now. _

But after a very quick few seconds, Sam replied, "I know, B, I feel it too." And Brittany's heart began to beat really fast.

"Can I see you tomorrow, Sam. I just have to! :)"

"Yeah, but Santana can't know. Meet me in the choir room after school."

"I'll be waiting for you." Britt couldn't hold back her excitement, but she knew he was right. Santana could not know. Not now. Maybe not ever? Britt snuggled up with Lord Tubbington, though he took up too much of the bed, and was a cover hog. She fell asleep dreaming of Sam's adorable smile.

_(this is where it gets dirty guys, if you want to skip it, feel free)

Sam could not fall asleep. Brittany's last text "I'll be waiting for you." had turned him on in a way he never felt with Quinn or Santana. Of course he wanted to have sex with them, but this was a new sensation entirely. It was a need. A fire, burning inside of him. He had to let it out.

He was not proud of it, but he kept a ton of glee club photos in a box under his bed. He loved Glee and the photos, but his reputation made him hide them all away. He didn't know which part he was ashamed of, really... the fact that he had the photos or the fact that his pride made hi hide them.

He opened the box carefully, and because he was a bit meticulous, they were carefully filed, so he slipped his hand directly toward the few photos he needed.

He placed the pictures carefully on the bed in front of him, keeping one in his hand. This first picture picture was from several weeks ago, when the Glee Club had done Britney Spears numbers. It was from the song "I'm a Slave 4 U" which Britt had performed as a solo. She looked amazing in her costume, (better than Britney Spears, in Sam's opinion), and he remembered being entranced by her body.

Sam slid his boxers off, double checked that the door was locked, and used the picture and his imagination, to pretend it was Britt's hand on him and not his own.

Sam fell asleep that night feeling more satisfied than he could ever recall.

Brittany tapped her foot impatiently, sitting in her spot in the choir room, which was completely empty. She was in the middle of wondering where Brad, the pianist, was... didn't he live here? when Sam walked through the door.

He pulled Britt into a big hug, which she didn't expect, and when he released her, she nearly fell back into her chair.

"Hi," she breathed almost inaudibly.

"Hey you," he said back, grinning. And suddenly their lips were crashing together frantically. Visions of Rachel's house party and spin-the-bottle were flying through her head, but there was no bottle, and no audience. Brittany didn't know how it started, but she knew she didn't want it to stop.

She only pulled away when Sam mumbled "Wait."

Brittany's face fell. She assumed she had pushed Sam too far. Crossed a line. But Sam was still smiling. Then he laughed, and she laughed with him, and she felt like she was home.

Sam sighed and said, "You know what I have to do now, right?"

"Take of your clothes?"

Sam couldn't hold back a smile, but he shook his head no. "No, B, I have to break up with Santana."

Brittany sighed then, and tilted her head, looking at Sam with concern. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"B, I knew that kiss at Rachel's meant something. I just knew. And I know that this, here... this meant something too. I've never really felt like this before. All I know is, being with Santana means this can't happen again. And I _need_ it to happen again."

Brittany threw her arms around him and breathed, "I need it too," into his ear. Her hot breath on his skin conjured images of his activities last night, and though he was embarrassed, he was pretty sure tonight was going to be round 2.

Brittany watched him leave the room in silence. She could not believe that Sam was actually going to risk his life breaking up with Santana, in order to be with her.

Sam's hands shook as he pulled up to her house. He approached the door cautiously, and knocked. His Latina girlfriend opened the door and saw the fear in his eyes, as Sam said the words, "We need to talk."


	3. PostRun

_Hey guys! I'm surprised at how many hits the fic has already gotten! Thank you so much for reading :) I know it hasn't been M rated yet, but it definitely will in future chapters. Please review! This is my first fic ever, and I'm just getting used to it. If there is something you guys would like to see happen, please let me know. I'm totally open to anyone's ideas for where it should go._

_Thank you again! Hope you like this new chapter. Enjoy and review :)_

_Warning: this whole chapter is one long lime, because i'm a huge perv. hahah_

* * *

><p>Sam sprawled out, shirtless, on his bed with a audible huff. He could still hear Santana screaming threats in Spanish in his head. He hadn't expected the breakup to go well, though, and since he left without bleeding or bruises, he called it a success. He wondered if he should call Britt. He didn't want to rub her the wrong way and come off too needy or clingy, but he wanted to hear her cheery voice. He hesitantly dialed.<p>

"Hey you," Brittany breathed. "You're alive."

Sam smiled to himself. It sounded like she needed to hear his voice, too.

"Just barely escaped the razor blades in her hair."

"I'm glad." Sam noticed that she seemed slightly winded.

"What are you doing, B?" he asked curiously. His doorbell rang simultaneously. "Hold on, I gotta get the door." He tossed his phone onto his pillow, and jogged down the stairs to the front door. Without checking the peephole, he swung it open, and was stunned by a blonde in an icy blue sports bra and black spandex.

Brittany threw herself into Sam's arms as he chuckled unexpectedly.

"Hi, Sam. I was on my run, but I had to see if Santana left you all in one piece."

Sam raised an eyebrow and playfully wiped Britt's sweat off his cheek. He had never seen anyone look so sexy after a workout.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I'd be sweaty... I should take a shower!" Britt said quickly as she kicked off her blue Nike Frees. Sam watched her intently, noticing the color of her shoes and bra matched the blue of her eyes. His eyes trailed up and down her glistening body, and he sharply inhaled to regain his composure. When his eyes finally reached her face, he could tell by her smirk that she knew he'd been staring. Truthfully, it would be hard for her not to notice his arousal, made evident by the bulge pressing against his jeans.

She took a few tentative steps toward him, then, and brought her hands to his shoulders. Sam hands began to shake. This was happening. He and Britt were really together. And now they were alone, half dressed, and her hands were on his bare skin. Suddenly his air-conditioned home felt like a sauna.

* * *

><p>Brittany ran her hands lightly over his toned abs, and pressed her lips to his. The touch of his skin on hers was electric- like their spin-the-bottle kiss and then some.<p>

In between kisses he breathed, "This is most definitely not a shower..." And she felt him smile against her lips.

She pressed her body against his and whispered, "I can't help it that my boyfriend is being rude and not showing me the way to his bathroom."

"Here?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, of course here. I'm sweaty now. It would be silly to shower someplace else..." She felt his touch become a bit more aggressive, and then he grabbed her hand and she followed him up the stairs. Halfway up he pushed her into the wall and kissed her hard, and she playfully dodged him. They rolled this way, one evading the other's kiss, all the way down the hallway.

Sam's room was at the end of the hall, opposite his own bathroom. Britt clumsily flicked the lights on in the bathroom, and Sam turned and went into his room, still watching her back as she pulled her hair out of it's high ponytail. As she shook her blonde locks loosely, she caught his eyes in the mirror and grinned.

"What are you doing in there?" she giggled.

Sam could swear she would hear his heart beating loudly and rapidly in his chest. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side slightly, but did not make any move forward. He was certain she could not be serious.

Britt pursed her lips into a pout and batted her eyelashes, looking innocent as possible, standing in Sam's bathroom. When he didn't have the willpower to resist her anymore he took one nervous step forward. She then lunged forward, grabbed his hands, and pulled him into the spacious bathroom, pulling the door closed after them. She lost her balance under his body weight and they fell backward onto the countertop.

In a fit of laughter Britt just lifted her arms up in the air and waited, like a child waiting to be changed. Sam took her cue and peeled her sports bra up over her head, revealing her 34C breasts. They were perfect, matching the rest of her dancer's body. As her long, blonde hair cascaded around them, Sam caught one in his right hand, and placed light, feathery kisses down her chest. She moaned quietly. It was the sexiest noise Sam had ever heard in his life. He reached over with his other hand to turn on the water, then he stripped off her spandex as the room filled with steam.

His jeans had never felt so tight in his life, and he breathed a sigh of relief when Britt unbuttoned the four-button fly, and pulled them down his legs anxiously. She eyed him hungrily as his erection was freed from the denim. On her way back up to his lips, she placed careful kisses up his thighs, and up his toned abdominals. Right before connecting their mouths again, she bent down and quickly landed a peck on his tip.

Sam thought he could have exploded right there, but he willed himself to go on. He could not believe he was alone and naked with Brittany Pierce, and he did not know how far she would let him go, but he didn't want to spoil it now. As he was controlling himself, Britt slipped out of his grip and into the stream of the shower. He was almost content to just watch her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and watching the water spill all over her body was incredibly arousing.

She turned to him, looked into his eyes, and called, "Are you coming or not?"

_Not yet, _he thought as he stumbled into the shower. Their lips met again for the most intoxicating kiss. He hands ran all over her soaking wet body and her eyes rolled back in pleasure. He sucked on her neck and worked his hand down to where he could tell she needed it. The second his fingers stroked her center, she let out the most sensual little yell.

"Oh god, Sam. I need it."

Sam extended his index finger and slipped it inside of her, while he massaged her bundle of nerves with his thumb. Her took her moans to mean she was ready for more, so he slipped in a second, and then a third. She arched her back and pressed herself into him, until she was so worked up, she couldn't hold back anymore. She came hard, pressing her body onto his, screaming his name.

When Sam was sure she was done, he retracted his hand, and connected their lips once more. She sighed his name into their kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. She could feel his erection against her leg, and she moved their interlocked hands toward it. She wrapped his own fingers around his shaft and began to help him pump as she grasped at her breasts with her other hand. The thought of her touching herself in front of him turned him on so much it didn't take long for him to reach his breaking point. She could tell he was ready and lowered herself onto her knees in front of him. She looked him in the eyes and he exploded onto her chest. She pecked his tip as she had before and raised herself up off the floor.

Britt kissed Sam quickly and hopped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and threw one at him so he could do the same. As he dried his face, she opened the door and went into his room, leaving him alone with his thoughts of the events that had just occurred.


	4. Blueberry Pancakes

_Hey guys! I'm still so impressed with the hits on this story, being my first fic and all. I thought it was gonna suck, so thanks so much! _

_Keep reading and reviewing!_

* * *

><p>Sam shook off his goofy grin before he exited the bathroom and headed for his room, where Britt had taken off to just moments before. He shut his door behind him quietly and towel-dried his hair before turning around to find Britt curled up in one of his football t-shirts, asleep on his bed. He watched her for a few seconds, pulled the covers up around her, kissed her on the forehead, and crawled into bed behind her.<p>

He inhaled the citrus scent of her hair as he drifted off to sleep with his arms around her.

* * *

><p>The loud noise awoke him suddenly and he flailed around trying to hut off his alarm. However, it was Saturday and it was clear that the sound wasn't coming from his nightstand. He opened his eyes sleepily and saw his parents in the doorway, glaring angrily. He jumped up and hurried across the room to talk to them, but pushed his way out the door and shut it behind them. He didn't want to wake Brittany, nor did he want her to awkwardly watch his parents yell at him for having a girl in his bed.<p>

Brittany heard the door slam shut and sat up, yawning. She could hear Sam and his parents screaming back and forth at each other in the hallway, and she knew she'd gotten him into trouble. Britt pulled oh her spandex from last night and put her sports bra on underneath the football t-shirt she had grabbed off Sam's desk last night. She put her hair back in a messy ponytail, and searched the floor for any sign of her Nikes.

Unfortunately, she remembered she had kicked them off at Sam's front door. She would have to face Sam and his parents. Should she wait for Sam to come back? Or should she just go now, inform them she'd be leaving, and run like hell? She decided she couldn't leave Sam out there alone, so she quickly put everything on Sam's bed back in order and headed into the hallway.

As soon as they heard the door swing open, Sam and both his parents looked at Brittany. She took a few tentative steps toward the trio, and just as she was about to open her mouth to introduce herself and announce her departure, Sam's mother let down her guard. She smiled warmly.

"You must be Brittany."

Brittany, always cheerful, replied, "Hi! You must be Sam's mom. And you, his dad. Pleasure to meet you both." Then turning to Sam, "Thank you so much for letting me stay last night, but I'll be out of your hair now..." But as she turned to leave, Sam's mother lightly touched her shoulder.

"Must you go? I was about to make blueberry pancakes for Sammy and the kids, and it'd be no trouble to make a few more."

"Oh... I..." She looked at Sam who looked apprehensive, but she smiled politely and said "Sure, I'm starved. Thanks Mrs. Evans!"

"Oh please, dear, call me Dottie. And Sam, she really is just as pretty as you described." With that, Sam's mother headed downstairs, to the kitchen. Sam's dad just shrugged and sheepishly followed. Brittany's cheeks were flushed and she planted a quick kiss on Sam's cheek.

"You told your mom I was pretty?"

"Of course I did. I told my mom a lot about you. Except of course that you would be spending the night..." Sam said.

"Oh, no! You're in troub-" Brittany began but Sam put a finger to her lips, shook his head, and smiled.

"It'll be fine. And she likes you."

Sam turned back into his room to get dressed and called for Britt to follow. He slipped a white tee over his head. Brittany couldn't help but watch as it fell down over his abs. Then he began to pull on a pair of jeans, but before buttoning them, leaned over to kiss Brittany's lips. She giggled quietly, and buttoned his jeans for him, letting her hands linger at his waistband a little longer than was necessary.

"Do you want sweats or anything?" Sam asked politely. Britt glanced down at her spandex and Sam's shirt. Not exactly her best meet-the-parents ensemble. She nodded her head and he tossed her a pair of black adidas pants with the three stripes running down the sides. She slipped them over her slender hips and rolled them at the waist so they'd stay up. She grabbed Sam's hand and he brought hers to his lips before holding it to lead her downstairs.

* * *

><p>Brittany absolutely adored Sam's family. His younger sister and brother were too cute, and his parents were nothing but nice.<p>

Sam whispered to Britt halfway through breakfast. "Santana would never even meet them, so they already like you a lot more than her. And they didn't like Quinn at all. They can tell that you're special to me."

Britt blushed a little. She was special. And not special like Santana called her when she forgot what her middle name was. But special to Sam. She couldn't remember ever feeling that good before.

As everyone said their goodbyes, Sam's mom hugged Britt tightly. She smiled and said, "You're welcome here anytime, Brittany. Just make sure Sam asks first." Sam's sister and brother hugged her legs, and his dad waved goodbye. She kissed Sam on the cheek and began her jog home. Sam placed his hand over the spot where her lips had just been and dreamily went up to his room. He picked up his phone and texted, "I think I love you, Britt." Message sent.


	5. New York Dreams

_Sorry it took so long! I've been working a lot. This chapter is kind of a teaser, but I hope you enjoy! Please review! :)_

* * *

><p>Brittany had been squealing so loudly for the past half hour that even Lord Tubbington left his usual perch on the foot of her bed. Just 31 minutes ago, she had received the most delightful text message from the boy of her dreams. He said he loved her. He <em>loved <em>her. And she loved him too.

She was going to text him back but she had to tell Rachel first. Much to the dismay of Santana, who continued to insist Rachel was a troll, Britt and Rachel were becoming close friends. Rach was incredibly easy to talk to, and they could share Sam and Finn stories. Britt felt like it was natural to tell Rachel what had happened.

She picked up her phone and clicked through her contacts, finally settling on Rachel's name and hit send.

"Hello?" Rachel answered melodically.

"Hey Rach, its Britt!"

"Oh hey, Brittany, what's up?"

"Listen, I really want to talk to you about something! Are you free today?"

"Well... I just got home from ballet and my voice lesson was cancelled, so as a matter of fact, I am. What did you have in mind?"

"Could you just come over and hang out?"

"Sure, Britt. I can be there in a half hour!" Brittany could hear the excitement in Rachel's voice. And she was excited too.

"Perfect! See ya soon!" Britt clicked the end button and ran into her walk-in closet to find something to wear. While part of her never wanted to take Sam's shirt off, she knew it was probably good idea. She put on an outfit, nothing special, and went downstairs to wait for Rachel. About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Brittany sprung up and greeted Rachel with a quick hug. She practically knocked her over.

"What the-?" Rachel stammered. "What are you so hyped up about?"

"Sam. HE LOVES ME."

Rachel's jaw dropped and the two girls resumed the squealing and jumping that Britt had started in her room an hour ago. Once they got that out of their systems, they sat down in Britt's room with Oreos and talked about Sam, Finn, Glee, love, and landed on the topic of college. Brittany patiently listened to Rachel's New York dream. She made it sound like the most perfect place on Earth, and Britt admittedly hadn't though much about college. Maybe New York could be her dream too?

"Maybe I should go to New York to dance." Brittany blurted out, more to herself than to Rachel, but Rachel's eyes lit up immediately.

"Oh my god! Brittany! I never knew you wanted to go to New York! We should go together! We could look for schools! And even if we don't go to the same place, we could pick schools close to each other and get an apartment! It would be perfect!"

The more Rachel went on about it, the more Britt believed it really would be perfect. Rachel had thought of everything, really. She was planning on asking Finn to go as well. Maybe Sam would like to come along? He never talked about college, though. What if he hates New York? What if he didn't go? What would happen to them if she went? Would they break up? Could they date long-distance? Britt spilled all these insecurities out onto Rachel, and the brunette echoed the same reservations back about Finn. However, they had to think positively!

Soon, the excitement overcame the insecurity, and the girls were looking at schools online. Britt found several prospects for dancing, two of which Rachel had also been looking at for musical theater.

"I've got to show this to Finn! They have football and baseball! And plenty of majors to choose from." Rachel was giddy about both schools that they had in common- especially NYU.

"You know what, why not now? Lets invite Finn and Sam over! My parents aren't going to be home tonight anyway." Britt exclaimed. And before Rachel could even answer, she had already dialed Sam's number. Rachel took her lead and called Finn. Both boys agreed to come over, and within the hour, they had arrived.

For a while, the four just sat around, eating snacks and having a good time, but soon enough Rachel and Finn were talking very seriously on the loveseat. Brittany assumed it was college talk, and decided it would be best to discuss with Sam in private, so he wouldn't be overwhelmed. She grabbed him by the hand, playfully, and pulled him upstairs to her room.

Sam had been in Britt's room one other time- for the live taping of Fondue for Two she had invited him to- but now going to her room held brand new feelings of excitement for him. However, as she shut the door behind them, he could see the apprehension across her face.

"What's wrong?" Sam grew more and more worried by the second.

"Nothing's wrong, I swear. I just need to talk to you about something..."

"Anything. Shoot."

"Even college?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure. What about it?"

"Well, I don't know what your plans were exactly, but..." Britt went into detail about everything she and Rachel had worked out that afternoon. Sam listened intently. He hadn't thought much about college, but he knew he was going to go somewhere. Britt wanted him to go to New York with her, Rachel, and Finn. She wanted him to stay with her through college! If the girl he loved wanted him to stay in her life, he would do anything to make it happen.

"Britt, I didn't have plans. You know moneys been kind of tight. But I love you." She smiled and flushed bright red, hearing the words in person. "And if you want me, I'd follow you anywhere."

Before she knew it, they had their arms locked around each other. Then they were kissing. Then it was deeper. Britt pulled Sam's shirt over his toned arms and hastily unbuttoned his jeans. He followed suit and pulled off her shorts and tank top, leaving both of them in their underwear.

Britt slowly moved up her bed and pulled Sam on top of her. They were breathing heavy and sweating, and Sam rolled so Brittany was on top. She grabbed his wallet from his jeans pocket and pulled out the condom she knew would be inside. Sam could barely control himself, but he had to make sure.

"Are you sure about this B?" He looked deep into her icy blue eyes.

"I've never been so sure in my life." He considered this briefly, and smiled. He believed her.

She tore the package open with her teeth.


	6. Dinner Date

_HEY GUYS! So sorry it took me SO LONG to write this. But here it is at last! SMUT. Please review :)_

* * *

><p>Sams hands were shaking. It had started with a slight tremor at the sounds of the wrapper hitting her teeth, but once she had torn it open, he was full out convulsing. Despite his nerves, this was something he really wanted. However, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, this was entirely new to him, and he knew he should tell her.<p>

"Britt wait..."

Brittany flushed red and pulled back.

"You don't want to." She hid behind her curtain of blonde hair.

"NO! I do! It's just..." Sam sighed, and Brittany cocked her head to the side inquisitively, still unsure what was going on.

"I've never... well, I'm... a virgin." His words trailed off almost inaudibly at the word.

Britt buried her face in his chest, smoothing her hands over his moistened skin. She brought her mouth to his for a quick kiss and mouthed "It's okay." And again the heat inside Sam rose and he had to press himself closer to her.

Their lips met with more fire than either of them could ever recall. Sam's hands slowly dropped from her face, and met a more lustful place, right on her breasts. He caressed them gently at first and then squeezed them harder. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, sending a shiver down her spine.

She artfully drew small circles on his neck with her masterful, practiced tongue. It was then his turn to shiver as she traced his abs with wet kisses and balanced on her knees until her lips were positioned right over his throbbing penis. He was almost convinced he was dreaming when he lips parted. She lightly feathered kisses over his tip and then parted her lips wider to take him in. The second he felt her tongue on his cock, he thought he was finished. But he was surprised by his ability to contain himself. He mouth closed around him and he could see fireworks. She tested him with a few quick pumps, and then shocked him even further when she swallowed hard and fit the whole shaft into her mouth. He could feel the back of her throat, but it only made him want to push further. She twisted her tongue around him again and again and even threw her hands into the mix, pumping up and down with the motion of her mouth. Sam was going absolutely crazy, writhing underneath her, when she suddenly stopped. He let out a whimper when her face met his again. She shook her head playfully and kissed him hard.

Then she handed him the open wrapper and he deftly put on the condom, perhaps not following all of the safety steps taught in sex ed, but getting the job done. That was it. It was going to happen. There were no more reasons not to.

He turned them over so he was on top and let his fingers reach her clit, feeling her heat. He tested her with a finger. She was already dripping wet for him and he couldn't hold out any longer. Without waiting another second, he plunged deep into her, and she let out the most arousing little scream of his name. He couldn't imagine any sound more beautiful than her voice calling to him. He pulled out slightly, and dove back inside of her, harder this time. Her delighted sounds gave way to deeper throaty moans of "YES," "harder," and "ooh just like that." He was beginning to think he was actually good at sex.

Britt would let him work his way up to the boiling point, and then reposition them so he would feel a whole new sensation. She flipped them over so he looked up at her perfect body as she rode him. Harder and harder until she was screaming again, and he could feel her walls tighten around him. He was about to cum too, but she pulled off of him quickly and pulled him so he was standing behind her back now, as she kneeled on the bed.

He tentatively worked his way back inside of her as she melted back into him. His hands grabbed at her perfect ass as it pressed against his pelvis. She pushed her chest into the bed and scratched her hands at the sheets in front of her. He looked down her toned back as he kept pushing deeper. Now he really felt like he was done. No new positions could keep him going any longer. Before he could finish, she spun around and fell to her knees on the floor in front of him and he exploded onto her face and into her mouth. When he was emptied, she licked her lips and kissed his tip.

Brittany then pulled herself up to sit on the bed. Sam could see he had made a mess of her face, and immediately felt guilty. But she just smiled at his worried expression and gestured for the towel hanging on her doorknob. He reached for it and handed it to her. He watched as she wiped him from her face. He couldn't help but feel accomplished. When she finished he let his lips meet hers for a sweet kiss. If he wasn't so spent, the taste of himself on her lips might have made him hard again. She stretched a little and slid back into her clothes. He watched her proudly, and then followed suit.

"We should go back downstairs..." Brittany said with a pleased grin. He nodded and let her grab his hand to lead him back down to Finn and Rachel. As they hit the bottom stepped they heard rushed noises coming from the living room. They turned the corner to find Rachel pulling herself together while Finn stared at the floor, his cheeks tinted red. Brittany laughed out loud at her attempt to smooth her ruffled hair. The brunette's cardigan was buttoned up the wrong way, her skirt was crooked and she only had one sock on. Brittany sensed she probably looked about the same way.

Finn's eyes trailed up to meet Sam's, and they gave each other an all-knowing smile. They probably would have high-fived if the girls weren't right in front of them. Then Finn's stomach growled loudly and everyone laughed. Though the four had been snacking earlier, their work since then had made them all pretty hungry.

"Why don't we cook ourselves some dinner?" Britt suggested thoughtfully.

Rachel looked unsure, but replied "Well, as long as there is something vegan..." Finn smiled at his girlfriend and Brittany lead them all into the kitchen. Sam scavenged through the pantry. It turned out Brittany's mother was also vegan, so they had a lot of options for Rachel to eat. Sam suggested they make chicken parm for he and Finn, and then the girls could figure out a vegan recipe.

"I actually make a mean vegan eggplant parm!" Brittany chimed. Rachel was genuinely excited.

"That sounds fantastic!" So they got out all of the necessary supplies. Cooking went very smoothly and within 45 minutes, they were all sitting down at the table like a family. The girls ate controlled portions while the boys slopped mounds of food onto their plates. When they were almost finished, Rachel was shaking her head in mock disapproval at Finn.

"You're eating like an animal Finn Hudson!"

Caught by surprise, Finn quickly snapped his head up from his plate, and with it his fork jerked up, sending spaghetti sauce flying across the table at Brittany. When the sauce hit her in the face, the room fell silent. Finn was about to mutter all sorts of apologies, when she burst into unexpected laughter. Before he could react, his hair was covered with spaghetti. That was it. Finn's hands thrust into the chicken and sent a large portion onto Sam's lap. Rachel squealed and sent eggplant back at her boyfriend. An all-out food fight broke out, and the four were laughing and fighting for close to an hour. When it seemed there was nothing left to throw, they took in the catastrophic mess around them. Luckily Britt's floor was wood and not carpet, so it would be easier to clean up, but the foursome was in for a long night of cleaning. None of them minded, however, because the best friends had fun the whole time.

Brittany offered for Finn and Rachel to spend the night, but they politely declined and said goodnight. She didn't even ask Sam to stay- she insisted. While it was clear they both wanted to, they were too tired to have any more fun tonight. They went up to her room and as soon as he hit the sheets, Sam passed out. Brittany smiled and slipped back into the t-shirt she hadn't wanted to remove that morning, and snuggled up next to him.


	7. Butterflies

Sam shook the sleep from his eyes when he heard her tiny yawn. He rolled over to meet those icy blue eyes.

"Hey you." Britt smiled into a good morning kiss.

"Hi," Sam replied breathlessly, wrapping his arms around his perfect girlfriend. Since the first night they slept together, they had made quite the habit of it. In fact, Sam slept over at least four times a week. He was even there when she opened her acceptance letter to NYU. And when he went home that same day to find his, she held his hand. The two were inseparable.

When they heard the news that Finn and Rachel had both gotten in, they could not have been happier. The foursome began talking about where they would live immediately. Finn had suggested they live in dorms to get the "real college experience" or something like that, but Rachel would not have it. Since then, all four of them had been to the city several times, scouting apartments that they could share. It was a dream come true for all of them, especially Rachel, but Brittany could tell Sam was getting more excited as graduation drew nearer. And now it was finally here.

He released her from his grip, only to go to the bathroom, and she sighed into his side of the bed. She could not remember ever being so happy in her life, and she was sure that, with Sam, it was only going to get better. She got out of bed and slipped quietly out of her shorts. After gently nudging the bathroom door open, she pulled her tank top over her head. Sam had already started the shower, and was waiting for her, with that gorgeous grin on his face. She took in the sight of him-he was beautiful, in every sense of the word. Before she could say or do anything, Sam pulled her body into his, and their lips met. No two bodies had ever fit so perfectly together.

Though she remembered Rachel once referring to this feeling as "tethered," or something like that, to Britt that sounded like a dog leash and she didn't like it. She liked to think that Sam was her butterfly. Her something beautiful, and precious. They could both be butterflies and fly together. When this thought had occurred to her, and she told Sam, she blushed. She thought he would think it was stupid or gay or something. But Sam kissed her on the forehead, deeming it "so appropriate."

The pair dried off after the shower, and finished getting ready. As she slipped her red graduation gown over her smart looking ensemble, she looked at the two of them in the mirror. Sam was tying his shoes, and not even paying attention, but it made her smile so brightly. They were perfect for each other.

Sam slipped the last bobby pin in place on her cap, and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind his girlfriend's ear. He kissed her cheek as the camera's flashed. Both sets of parents looked so proud.

They held hands during the car ride, neither one daring to look out the window at the small town they were leaving behind.

The ceremony was not very long. How could it be? Lima was tiny. But Britt paid attention to every one of her classmates. She saw the smug look on Puck's face as he wrapped his arm around Quinn, happy that they were finally together. She saw Santana smile at Artie, and was glad they had each other as friends. She saw the tears well up in Rachel's eyes and Finn squeezed her tiny hands reassuringly. Tina and Mike were happy as ever. Will and Emma held hands, trying to fake smiles, as they watched the glee club graduate. As she took her diploma, she looked only at Sam. He was the proudest man McKinley gym had ever seen.

She met up with Sam, Finn, and Rachel after the last name had been called. They shared a big hug, and turned to listen to Figgins' last words. As he presented their graduating class, Rachel cried "to New York!" and the four seniors threw up their caps.

When it was all over, Sam held Brittany in his arms and kissed her like he had when they first started dating. Brittany felt the familiar tingle in her stomach, and breathed the word "butterflies" into his kiss.


End file.
